TERI MERI YA DOSTI YUN HI RAHAAY TA QAYAMAT
by rajvi21
Summary: A friend is someone who you think your life would be different if they didn't exist,A friend is someone who NEVER leaves you out,You are ALWAYS inluded when you are with them,A friend is their for you no matter what...


Hloooo every one...surprised na...?

kbhi socha nae tha k fir sa khx likhun gi...lkn i m back for my friends...and hare is a short OS for my two special friends and very important persons of my life...it is a story based on memories of two friends...

 **No fancy words I**

 **Send your way**

 **Just to the point**

 **I'd like to say...**

 **"Thank You"**

 **Your friendship**

 **means every thing for me...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So this one for u MAHI and ADI...**

 **I know bilkul b axha nhi ha...lkn fir b hope k ap dono axha lga...song idea given by Anaya...and Mahi special note for u at the end...**

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(ho Ho Ho Ho..)**

 **(ho Ho Ho Ho..)**

 **(ho Ho Ho Ho...)**

 **Rahaay Na Rahaay**

 **Yeh Jeevan Kabhi**

 **Bani Yeh Rahay Dosti**

Kitna mza aya tha na us din...,Han hum army ka liya select huva thy...Ha or wo letter ma la kr aya tha...lkn mumma ko to ma na hi phly dikhaya tha na...or phir hm na mil kr mithae b banti thi...wo b meri favorite...;-)

 **Hai Teri Qasam**

 **Oh Yaara Meray**

 **Judaa Hum Na Hongain Kabhi**

Choti promise me tum hmesha mairy sath rho gi...,Han adi ya b koe khny ki bat ha hum hmesha sath rhein gy...:-)

 **Humesha Rahay**

 **Tu Saathi Mera**

 **Yeh Bandhan Rahay Yun Sada**

Jao yahan sa ma ni bolta...kyun?maira pyara bhai naraz ho gya...nhi ma to bht khush hun ga, ulta kam tu kry or dant ma khaon...han to kya mairy liya itna b nae kr skty ab ap...axha na ab gussa na kr i can do EVERY THING FOR YOU...

 **Yeh Taaqat Teri**

 **Yeh Quwwat Teri**

 **Barhay Hai Meri Yeh Dua**

Choti fast you can do it,,,,,,focus kr yar,,,,wo red wali wire kat,,, Yes...hurrahhh adi i did it...yeah i know u r very brave...only because of u adi apki support k bina ma khx b nae...

 **Oh Meray Yaar**

 **Tu Mera Pyar**

 **Sada Rahay Tu Salamat**

 **Teri Meri**

 **Yeh Dosti**

 **Youn Hi Rahay Ta Qayamat**

You know you are not only my brother you are my BEST FRIEND...yeah BEST FRIENDS FOREVER...

 **Dil Kay Hai Ander**

 **Tera Hi Pyar**

 **Tujhpay Hai Yeh Jaa'n Nisaar**

(At the time of war)

Choti i said go,,,jao yahan sy...No apko yahan chod k nhi ja skti...plzzz jao hmara sath sirf yhein tk ka tha...Nhi wada yad h na SATH JIYEN GY SATH MAREN GY...

 **Tera Jo Ghum Hai**

 **Woh Mera Hai Ghum**

 **Teri Khushi Hai Bahaar**

Choti maa chli gye hma chod k...adi roo mt ma hun apki choti m always with u ma kbhi apko chod k nhi jaon gi...Sach...Much...

Adi ma na top kiya pura college ma...Oh yar i m very happy for you,,,O teri 93•/• i think galti sa likh diya 39•/• likhna ho ga...You,,,ab nhi bacho gy,,,ruko zara,,,i will not spare you this time...

 **Hai Teri Jo Geet**

 **Meri Woh Jeet**

 **Teri Haar Main Meri Haar**

Yipppeee adi ap jeet gye,,,kya huva dukhi kyun ho...Tu har gye na isi liya...hy bhagwan,,,khx nae ho skta apka...

 **Oh Meray Yaar**

 **Tu Mera Pyar**

 **Sada Rahay Tu Salamat**

 **Teri Meri**

 **Yeh Dosti**

 **Youn Hi Rahay Ta Qayama**

Adi hmari dosti kb tk rhy gi...Jb tk ya dunya rhy gi...Promise?...Pkka wala...

 **Mil Kay Bitayen Jo Pal Hum Kabhi**

 **Fizayen Yeh Khilsi Uthain**

Mun(mouth) bnd kr k kyun baithy ho?...khudi to bola tha Shut Up...Uff yar phly kbhi itni jldi koe bat mani ha mari jo ya man li...Han wo yad nae tera sirf aik bar khny pa teri dost ko phone kr liya tha...Adiii,,,meri dost ya apki girlfriend...han han thik a wo b ha...

 **Jawaa'n Mardi Himmat Say Hai Zindagi**

 **Hawayen Yeh Kehnain Lagain**

Congratulations and both of you are promoted as group captian...(salute )Yes sir...

Yahoooo...congrats choti...nechy to utaro...chl maa ko phone kren...

 **Hasee'n Yeh Samaan**

 **Jhoomay Jahaan**

 **Gaayen Zamee'n Aasmaa'n**

Adi bhagooo us na dekh liya...aj to pka mrein gy yar tujay bola kis na tha us budhay k nakli dant uthany ko...to ap ko kis na bola tha mairy sath any ko,,,or koe nae sath ma hi marein gy...huh sath ma marein gy bhag ab...

 **Oh Meray Yaar**

 **Tu Mera Pyar**

 **Sada Rahay Tu Salamat**

 **Teri Meri**

 **Yeh Dosti**

 **Youn Hi Rahay Ta Qayamat**

Oh God my favourite Rajma Rice...janta hun isi liya bnaye...ohh adii you are so good yar,you know you are the best...han han pta h ab kha chup kr k or bta kaisy hein...Pani pani jldi do...kya huva axha nae bna na...arey axhaa nhii bhtt axha h,,,aik dum mstt wo to ma thora msti kr re thi,,,apna chehra to dekho RONDHO,,,hahaha...huh

 **Hoo..**

 **Jab Yeh Ho Kay**

 **Aasmaa'n Na Rahay**

 **Yeh Zamee'n Na Rahay**

 **Chahay Marzi Khuda Ki Ho**

 **Kuch Na Rahay**

 **Par Rahay Dosti**

 **Aur Mohabbat Sada**

 **Dunya Main Sirf**

 **Pyar Zinda Rahay**

(Blasts and gun shots are taking place everywhere)

Fire...adi bach k...han han wahan dekho,,,maro usa...(hand grenade )choti ht wahan sy...(bullet hit him) ahh...adi chlo yahan sy...nhi tu ja...nhi hm desh k liya lad rhy hein to fir jan ki prwah kasi...hath do sath ma jiyaen gy sath ma marein gy...(fire fire fire...Blast)

BHOOMMM...

 **Oh Meray Yaar**

 **Tu Mera Pyar**

 **Sada Rahay Tu Salamat**

 **Teri Meri**

 **Yeh Dosti**

 **Youn Hi Rahay Ta Qayamat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jism do doston ko bhly hi alag kr dein lkn un ki ruh hmesha sath hi rhti h...

 **Having a soulmate is not only about love...you can find your soulmate in a friendship too.**

a/n:So ya thi aik choti si effort **Choti or Adi** kidosti k nam...hope u all like it

 **(Hello...me anaya...i love u soo much choti masi...dad na bola jb ma 15 years ki ho jaon gi tb ma b ap sa bat kr skun gi...by...mera wait krna)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **r n r**


End file.
